Yueying/Movesets
All the movesets for Yueying in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases multiple white feathers to stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ), ( ): Throws her weapon forward to spin in place as she crouches down. After a short period of time the weapon returns to her hands which knocks enemies away. Inflicts crashing knockback on the final blow. : , : Turns and swings upwards with the blunt of her dagger-axe. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Crouch-stabs forward while twirling her axe, shredding up her opponent, then ending with a left-to-right reap that stuns on grounded hit or causes just juggles on airborne hit unlike most stunning attacks. : , , , : Turns around in a full two-handed turning swing to her right in a big step forward. Inflicts crashing knockback. : , , , , : An upward outward slash. Tapping again will finish with a forward-flipping meteor slash finisher. : , , , , , , ( ): Spins around with her weapon extended, for a total of three times, and ending with a sweeping strike that inflicts spiraling knockback. : , , , , , : Slanted-upward reap to the right, advancing swing to the left, a downward crouching reap, a leftward-upward slash, a sweeping-flick leftward swing, then ends with a spinning outward slash to her left. : : Continuously spins around with her weapon extended, and ends in a spiraling leap slash outward that inflicts spiraling knockdown. The true version has her perform the ending portion of her final normal attack string before the finisher. :Dashing : A slanted-upward reap to her right upon braking. : , : Spins around at an angle with a rightward-reaping slash straight to the ground. : , : Flips then lands with a weapon-plant in the ground that causes a quake. Yue Ying recovers via forward flip to vault her weapon out of the ground. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counters with her C4. Horse Moveset : : Yue Ying leans to each side, and swings her weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Fighting Style In previous installments, Yue Ying fights with a pike. She has a good crowd control with several ways to keep her combos going. However she usually doesn't deal much damage to the opponent and it is hard to take on the whole crowd by one attack. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Yue Ying swirls her blade upwards, creating a small typhoon in front of her. : , , , , , , , , : After the fifth blow, Yue Ying restarts her C4 chain. : (True): Yue Ying throws her weapon into the air, which creates a huge wind updraft around her. She then hop-flips forward to catch it back as it lands. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Sweeps up enemies in range with a forward uppercut slash, and assaults them in the air with a spinning-slanted attack. ;Warriors Orochi Removes the bow moveset from previous games. Gains a C1-EX-Special and an Extra Counter. :R1: Casts a spell to fire a slow-moving ball of lightning from her hand. :R1 (Counter): Does a quick reap to the right. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Launches a large column of wind rising from the ground. :Triple Attack 2: Sends out a fierce current of air. :Triple Attack 3: Performs a spinning jump that generates fierce winds surrounding the area. Fighting Style Yue Ying is largely the same from Dynasty Warriors 5, but her R1 special is ideal for more forms of crowd control. Dynasty Warriors 6 She shares her moveset with Sun Shang Xiang in the first release. See Dynasty Warriors 6/Weapon Movesets#Bow for more details. The following moves are for her new moveset in Special. Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Five quick horizontal slashes, each having Yue Ying take quick and energetic leaps and turns to her left and right. She leaps into a slash and turns into a high kick. She tumbles forward for two more kicks and slides forward for two more slashes. She stands upright and turns her upper body six times as she walks forward, shooting her ammo in a 160 degree scattered spary. : string (Renbu ∞): a rising slash before she follows a string of arrows. While balancing herself on one leg, she kicks four times and follows with a spinning roundhouse kick. She hops into the air and fires a final shot, creating an explosion where the arrow lands. : (held): Charges her weapon a moment before punching the ground for a shockwave. Higher Renbu levels add a lightning property to her attack. : : Series of attacks based on Renbu level. Finishes by hopping into the air, spinning upside down like a top as she fires a frenzied barrage. She lands by punching the ground, emitting a shockwave around her. : , : two aerial slashes, hitting right once and then to the left. : , : levitates into the air for a moment and spins while keeping her body upright. As she spins, she aims her weapon towards the ground and shoots several shots at once. :Dashing : a running horizontal cut. :Dashing : slides on her knees, shooting a fan of burning arrows forward. :Grapple attack : a high kick. If it connects, she follows with eight rapid shots at her opponent's torso. :Grapple attack : fires a high shot. If it connects and she is close to her foe, she rolls forward. She aims her weapon at her opponent's throat, waiting for a moment before firing. :Deadlock attack: locks her knees around opponent's neck and leans her upper body backwards. Her added weight flips her foe flat on their back and has her on top of them. While they lay on the ground, she slices their neck with her weapon's blade. :Special attack: Volley: releases waves of arrows surrounding the player to annihilate enemies. Yue Ying's version does not include an element, but it can be strengthen with other skills in her Skill Tree. Horse Moveset : string: series of swings to her right. Number of swings vary on Renbu level. : : props herself off the saddle, her right leg onto the horse's back. Fires a strong blast to her right. : : faster version of string followed by . Fighting Style In Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, Yue Ying fights with a bladed bow that can shoot projectiles. Her attacks is based on both clearing crowds and fighting one-on-one. She is arguably on the same state as Sun Shang Xiang in terms of clearing crowds, however her projectiles only work against enemy soldiers. Players must work harder to fight enemy generals. Her fighting style includes some swift styles that can be seen on acrobatic feats. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Yue Ying mainly uses the blade bow moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Yue Ying is affiliated with the staff in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , , : Raises her staff and is surrounded by an aura as lightning strikes those around her. Dubs the attack as "Hikei: Rakuraijin" (秘計・落雷陣, Secret Plan: Thunderbolt Array) in the Japanese script. :Musou - Boulderstrike (起岩陣): : Strikes the ground with her staff. The impact summons a large lotus-shaped boulder from underneath to strike those in front of her. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Groundburst (爆砕陣): R1 + : Sends several miniaturized juggernauts forward to run over opponents; they explode after traveling a certain distance. Dynasty Warriors Next For this title, Yue Ying uses the dagger-axe as her weapon. It was previously only available as downloadable content in Dynasty Warriors 7. :Speed Musou - Whirlwind: Tap both sides of screen: Reminiscent of Yueying's old Musou attack, she spins rapidly in place to produce a tornado drawing in nearby enemies, then finishes the assault by surrounding herself with electricity for a brief moment. Following the attack's movements causes the tornado to grow stronger while emitting sparks of lightning. ;Warriors Orochi 3 Character type changed from Technique to Speed. Loses the ability to critically hit, but gains the ability to air dash and jump cancel, along with a new Type Action. : , : Drives weapon unto the ground, sending out a vertical air wave upon landing. : , : An air dash that makes her temporarily invincible. Yueying rolls forward through the air. :R1: Akin to her original alternate Musou Attack, only it sends out a miniaturized juggernaut instead of multiple at once. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Hooks a single foe with a forward somersaulting strike, then upon connecting and hurls them away with another forward reap that unleashes a vertical cutting wave. ;Dynasty Warriors 7 Empires :EX Attack: , , , , : Unleashes several green fireballs to rain down above the ground. In the Japanese versions, she dubs the attack as "Hikei: Ryūseijin". (秘計・落雷陣, Secret Plan: Meteor Array). Dynasty Warriors 8 Yueying keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , : Does a quick horizontal slash to the right, then another one to the left. Causes foes to fall on the ground. :Aerial Musou - Bombardier (爆落陣): , : Summons several mechanical hawks that drop bombs below the vicinity. :Awakening Musou: Performs a series of quick swipes from left to right. The last part of the attack is a wide slash that blows away nearby enemies. The extension causes the user to spin around and pull in opponents before hurling weapon to launch them up in the air for the final phase. Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires Yueying is affiliated with the bladebow in this appearance. :EX Attack 1: : Fires a green-colored projectile towards the opponent. :EX Attack 2: , , , , : Pelts the enemy with several projectiles in a row. :Musou - Decimation Arrow (滅砕射): : Knocks surrounding foes away via charged shot. :Alternate Musou - Tiger Tank Bomber (爆虎礫烈車): R1 + : Sends four miniature juggernauts and mechanical hawks to overwhelm the enemy. Combines elements of Yueying's previous alternate and aerial Musou attacks. :Aerial Musou - Rain of Pain (千流殲彎): , : Fires a barrage of arrows into the air before they come raining down on the ground. :Awakening Musou: Yueying fires a single shot repeatedly while moving in short spurts, then unleashes a radial shockwave to send nearby foes flying. The extended version has her shoot multiple projectiles in an arc formation from left to right before releasing more concentrated shots upon nearing the end of the assault. Category:Movesets